


Home To Us

by gheraynie



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gheraynie/pseuds/gheraynie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of recovering, he starts to remember things from his past, triggered by a brief meeting with a child. Will this mark the start of his journey in finding who he really is? Or will this shatter everything that he knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home To Us

**Author's Note:**

> Update (29.09.17): I sincerely apologise that this work will no longer be continued. I have lost interest in the Marvel- and Captain America fandom, and thus I don't have much inspiration in continuing this work longer. I did try but only got to a few rough drafts. I do want to edit, finish, or go back to this at some point in the future but for now I'll just leave as it is and marked it as complete. Thank you for everyone who gave this work a chance!

He always dreams of the same man.

            The man would always looks at him, his sky – blue eyes beckoning him to come towards him. He does not talk; not a single word slips from his mouth, just a close – mouthed smile. Bucky does not know why but when he sees the man, he wants to cry. He would feel a huge lump in his chest, growing and threatening to explode as he spends more time looking at the man. Bucky would feel a strong urge to run towards the man, he wants to embrace him, and just hold him until he could finally breathe, until the man’s eyes were no longer sad. _Everything will be okay._ He wants to ask why he looks at Bucky with so much heartbreak. _Please, don’t look at me like that._ Bucky does not even know him. However, every time Bucky goes to him, the white endless wall seems to swallow his huge frame. Every time it does, Bucky would desperately run fast to him, urging his legs to run faster. He wants to shout at him, but he could not. _Wait! Wait! Don’t!_ He seems to lose his voice in his dreams. When he seems so near to the man, at an arm’s distance, everything becomes dark. _No!_ Then Bucky would wake up with tears, and the huge lump still on his chest.

            Sometimes, the man is not alone.

 

The soft pitter–patter of the rain on the glass windows comforts Bucky as he ambles towards the kitchen, leaving the telly on to accompany the rain.

            He turns the coffee machine while he takes the leftover meal that he had for dinner last night from the fridge. He sets it on the island table and waits for his dark coffee before he eats his brunch. Normally, at this time of hour, Bucky is sitting at his huge modern office at the Barnes’ Industries, signing endless documents and having boring meetings, but today Bucky has no incentive to do anything but sleep and eat. The dreams, or probably nightmare, is getting worse each passing day, and Bucky needs sleep.

  
**[My name is James Buchanan Barnes.]**

 

“Becca, I’m fine.” Bucky sighs tiredly.

            It has been three months since Bucky moved back to Brooklyn, and that would mean three months of him living on his own. Bucky understands why his sister along with his parents worry so much. After all, it has not been that long since he woke up from more than a year comatose state caused by his last mission in Afghanistan. Bucky has not just lose his left arm, but also a part of himself. When he woke up, he could not remember anyone or anything at all, and still today, his memories has not yet return. He could only rely on pictures and stories from his family and from people that seems to know him. Sometimes, he wonders if everything they say is the truth, especially at times when they would have this hesitant look on their face.

            It took almost two years before Bucky made a full recovery. The road to recovery was full of doctors’ appointment, a lot of probing from the head of the Stark Industries, which Bucky is truly grateful for as he is given a left – metal arm, enabling him to do many things easier than just having one arm, and a constant hovering of his family. Bucky really do love them, but there is a limit of how much he can handle of them always on his back. For goodness sake, he is past twenty – five years old. Thankfully, he is the heir of the Barnes’ Industries, which is based in Brooklyn, and, therefore, he needs to learn their own business. Bucky have never been grateful of him as a heir in his life as it is now.

            “It’s just that you’re alone there.”

            “I’m fine and I’ll be okay. We talk almost every night.”

            “B…but…”

            “Rebecca, I promise didn’t I that you will be the first one I will call if something happens, Ok?”

            “Ok.”

            “Now, go back to bed, and let your brother do his grocery.”

            “Ok, love you. Call, ok?”

            “Yeah, yeah I will. Love you too.”

            Bucky shakes his head while he ends the call. He puts his phone back to his tight jeans’ back pocket before looking back to the cookie box he has on his left hand; the grocery basket lays by his feet. Bucky might be rich but he never did like anyone doing simple things like, grocery shopping which he can easily do, for him. Now, back to the cookies. _Should I take this one or the other one?_ Bucky furrows his eyebrows as if he is in a serious dilemma, which is quite true. _Chocolate chip cookies or caramel cookies?_ He cannot have both, that is for sure. He has a sweet tooth, after all; buying both will only get him to suffer with a painful bellyache. No doubt, the cookies will not last long until tomorrow. Thankfully, he has a fast metabolism, which enables him to have his muscular and thin physique while suffering with a sweet tooth. Of course, in addition, his undeniable absolute perfect control.

 

**[Call an ambulance, now!]**

 

“Why don’t you go get some sweets?”

            “Really! I can?” Winter blue eyes look up excitedly, and thin light pink lips pulls into a huge smile, showing a row of pearly white teeth.

            “Yes, you can. Just don’t forget to bring your brother some peanut butter cups.”

            “Yes daddy!” shouts the little girl before taking off to the sweet aisle of the small grocery store. The man let out a quiet laugh before turning his attention towards the little boy sitting on the grocery cart in front of him.

            “Now, what do you want for dinner?” The silver blond boy smiled up to his father.

            “Lasagne!”

 

After finally managing to decide on chocolate chip cookies, Bucky continues his way to pick some necessities before walking towards the counter. As he passes by the sweets section, he stops as he notices, and no it is not the candies, a little girl standing on her toes while her right arm is reaching up to the fourth shelf, frustration clearly on her small face. Bucky cannot help but lets out an affectionate smile, as he sees the little girl’s, no more than four years old, determination even though she is clearly frustrated. Bucky watches her let out a tired sigh before reaching up again to the peanut butter cups. After another devastating try, Bucky walks towards the child.

            “Hi there, angel! Do you need some help?” The child looks at him at surprise, arms stills up in the air before dropping as the child turns towards him. Bucky patiently waits for her, encouragingly smiling at the hesitant child. The child looks at him before looking back to the peanut butter cups.

            “Uumm…t-the…b-butter cups…” The child shyly says, red hue blossoming on her pale cheeks while looking up at him, one arm pointing at the peanut butter cups. Bucky chuckles, taking two peanut butter cups and handing it to the child. The little girl excitedly takes the sweets from Bucky, her excitement overpowering her shyness.

            “Thank you, mister!”

            “No problem, doll.” The girl waves her hand, which Bucky returns with a smile and his own hand wave, before running past Bucky and disappearing to the left into the necessities aisle. Bucky fondly watches her until she is gone before turning back and continues his walk to the counter. He cannot help but think for a second of when will be the time that he will have his own child. Bucky may not remember most of his past, but he knows deep in him, he always dreams of a family of his own. Unfortunately, Bucky is so sure that his dream of having his own family will be a long time into the future.

 

“Daddy!” The man looks at his right, a cabbage on his one hand, as his daughter rushes to him, small hands full of sweets. He smiles. Along with the little boy standing beside him, they wait for her until she stands before them, panting lightly yet still smiling hugely. He cannot even think of scolding her for taking too many sweets.

            “Got everything?”

            “Ah uh.” The man shakes his head as he lets his distracted children back to their serious discussion of which sweets are the best, a distant memory of a dark brown haired man emerging to his mind.

            “C’mon, squirts, time to go home.”

 

**[Sam, don’t, don’t look at me like that.]**

 

Bucky does not know what in the world made him ever agree to do this. No, he does know. Damn his mouth, and double damn for Tony Stark and his so – called best friend.

            “James, stop pacing.” Bucky glares at the red haired woman sitting casually on his sofa, a smirk replacing the frown on her face as soon as Bucky’s attention is on her. Bucky lets out a defeated sigh before sitting beside the woman.

            “But Nat…” Bucky whines while the woman rolls her eyes.

            “It’s only for a day. You’ll survive.”

            “Yeah, Buckaroo, listen to the lady.”

            “Stark, you are absolutely no help.” Bucky says to the man with a goatee sitting at his bar corner, a glass of champagne on one of his hand and a phone on the other. The man does not look up, busy on his phone, probably his fiancé, but a smirk is on his face. Of course, he is no help. They are the reason why Bucky is in this situation in the first place.

            “Fine, you guys won but I meant what I said – this will end up badly.”

            Bucky grumbles before drinking his drink in one shot, not noticing the exchange of accomplished smiles between his guests.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first Marvel fic! Please, pardon for any grammar mistakes; this haven't been beta read yet. Although, any constructive criticism is welcomed. Once again, thank you!


End file.
